Mental Disorder
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Transtornos, compulsão e loucura. Uma clínica psiquiátrica onde os jovens ricos são enviados para obter o "melhor" tratamento. Nem sempre as melhores pessoas falam a verdade... e Bella Swan é a prova viva disso. (Cap 1 revisado e postado)
1. Chapter 1

**Bem-vindos (as) à minha nova fanfic!**

 **-"Crepúsculo" pertence à tia Steph, estou somente utilizando seus personagens; História original MINHA; Recuse plágio; Temas sombrios e algumas cenas podem ser consideradas fortes, leia por conta e risco; Favorite e não esqueça de comentar; Boa leitura!**

* * *

As nuvens são cinzas e o tempo frio e nublado, pela janela do carro é apenas visível a vegetação verde extensa, onde as folhas úmidas indicam uma chuva recente. Bufo com o quão deprimente essa cidade parece ser.

\- Querida, será apenas um período de tempo até você se recuperar. – Renée diz com um sorriso gentil, me olhando através do retrovisor do carro. Solto uma risada sem humor com o "período de tempo" e sei que ela quer amenizar o fato de que meu tempo lá será indefinido.

\- Você quer dizer, até eu não ser mais louca e voltar ao normal? – pergunto ironicamente.

\- Bella, você não é louca. Eu sei como é complicado aceitar isso, mas já vi muitos pacientes se recuperarem e viverem uma vida sem mais sintomas. – resumindo, a vida inteira tomando remédios.

\- Essa situação é tão exagerada Renée, eu poderia somente consultar um psicólogo ou psiquiatra regularmente e eu ficaria bem. – me defendo e tento inutilmente reverter seu pensamento em relação a isso. Vejo como suas mãos apertam o volante e sua boca se transforma em uma linha reta.

\- Isso não é mais uma opção, o que aconteceu foi o estopim, Bella. Isso – ela indica a estrada com uma mão – é a sua chance de recomeçar, se tornar uma pessoa melhor, sem mais _mentiras_. – seu rosto vira uma carranca e as linhas de expressões ficam visíveis, denunciando sua idade. Tenho a súbita vontade de chamá-la de bruxa velha e mostrar o dedo do meio, mas me controlo e apoio os pés no assento, envolvendo minhas pernas com os braços e apoio a testa no vidro frio da janela.

O que eu preciso fazer é me manter forte e no controle, talvez eu consiga sair rápido de lá ou talvez... eu simplesmente foda com tudo.


	2. Chapter 2

A Clínica Psiquiátrica Volturi é como uma mansão sombria de três andares ou mais, as colunas do portão de ferro são ornamentadas com duas grandes estátuas de águias, a neblina é intensa e a vibração do lugar fez meus pelos do braço se arrepiarem. Renée estaciona ao lado de dois carros caros, e me pergunto a quem pertence.

O ar é frio e úmido, aperto o casaco em torno de mim com força e suspiro lentamente. Nós caminhamos até a entrada principal e sinto meu coração acelerado, a pulsação bate em meus ouvidos e minhas mãos suam, a ansiedade aumenta quando a porta é aberta.

\- Bem-vindas à Clínica Volturi. Por favor, entrem. – uma mulher alta, com cabelos longos e negros com pele azeitonada nos atende. – Sou Gianna, sentem-se, Sr. Volturi já irá atendê-las. – a seguimos e sentamos em um pequeno sofá confortável. Ao menos a sala principal era aconchegante, decorada com móveis em madeira e um marrom quente.

Olhei de relance para Renée, que estava sorrindo gentilmente para a tal Gianna e com aparência calma, mas eu sabia que ela estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Talvez ela estivesse nervosa com os gastos que teria aqui, não importa quanto custasse, eu sei que ela pagaria qualquer coisa para me manter longe e se livrar dos meus problemas. Ao longe ouvi o som de uma porta e me virei, onde um homem de cabelo preto na altura dos ombros e estatura mediana vinha andando graciosamente com uma pele quase translúcida e sorriso predatório.

\- Senhora e Senhorita Swan, é um prazer recebê-las. Sou Aro Volturi. – Renée se levantou e o cumprimentou.

\- Muito obrigada por poder atender meu pedido, Aro. Sei como é difícil conseguir uma vaga.

\- Para você, minha cara, eu abro exceções. Vamos para minha sala conversar. – eu os segui e franzi a testa com o quão íntimos eles pareciam ser. Entramos em outra sala no mesmo padrão que a anterior, com a diferença de esse ser um escritório. Renée sentou em uma das poltronas e eu deixei cair meu corpo pesadamente em outra.

\- Sra. Swan, já discutimos os detalhes técnicos, porém, eu gostaria de saber o há levou a nos procurar, já que você é uma palestrante de psiquiatria do Arizona e deve saber que nossos métodos são, hã, _tradicionais_. – Sr. Volturi disse e esperou a resposta de Renée, eu me perguntei quais métodos tradicionais eram esses.

\- Isabella quase matou uma garota. – ela respondeu em um tom frio e eu bufei exasperadamente.

\- Ela _se_ jogou, eu não fiz absolutamente nada. – rebati com calma e de repente me senti desconfortável naquele lugar, eu não deveria estar aqui.

\- E ela parece ter uma compulsão por mentiras.

\- Omitir não é exatamente mentir, Renée. – revirei os olhos e fingi estar muito interessada nas minhas unhas. Eu não ia deixar Renée me difamar sem interceder.

\- Tenho certeza que Isabella aprenderá alguma coisa ou outra se mentir por aqui. – por um momento me esqueci do Sr. Volturi e pulei com o som da sua voz sombria. Sorri com deboche para ele e ligeiramente cocei meu queixo com o dedo do meio. – Para finalizar você apenas precisa assinar nessa linha, Sra. Swan. – ele deslizou o papel para Renée e respirei pesadamente, de alguma forma sentindo que esse lugar seria meu fim. A caneta no papel fez um som áspero e mesmo que ela estivesse escrevendo de forma suave, a assinatura fez meu estômago revirar.

\- Ótimo! Chamarei nossa enfermeira Stanley para acompanhar Isabella para o seu quarto. – o Sr. Volturi a chamou pelo telefone e analisou os papéis. – Espero que passe um bom momento conosco, Isabella. – ele sorriu e se levantou, nos deixando a sós.

\- Esse cara é estranho. – murmurei distraidamente.

\- Aro Volturi é um ótimo diretor e comanda essa clínica com punhos de ferro. – Renée o defendeu e a olhei, por um momento eu quis saber se essa mulher iria merecer ser chamada de mãe um dia. – Querida, não me olhe assim, você ficará bem, os profissionais que trabalham aqui são os melhores. – desviei o olhar e mordi o lábio, desejando ter um chiclete para mastigar.

\- Por que Charlie não veio também? – essa questão estava atormentando meus pensamentos.

\- Seu pai é um detetive muito ocupado, você sabe que ele não teria tempo.

\- Claro, ele não pode arrumar tempo para sua filha que vai ser internada. – ironizei.

\- Charlie já esteve bastante ocupado limpando sua ficha no antigo colégio, os pais daquela garota queriam pôr você em um lugar muito pior, então não me venha fazendo cobranças Isabella. – seu tom e suas palavras rígidas fizeram lágrimas picarem nos meus olhos, mas me controlei, afinal, ela estava finalmente sem sua máscara de mãe dedicada.

\- Tudo bem, sou _muito_ grata por vocês. É isso que você queria ouvir? – falei, e quando ela abriu a boca para rebater, a porta foi aberta revelando uma mulher baixa, cabelo castanho encaracolado volumoso e olhos azuis.

\- Sou a enfermeira Jessica Stanley, vim acompanhar Isabella Swan até seu quarto. – ela disse me olhando de cima a baixo.

\- Tenho que pegar minhas malas no carro. – falei e a vi segurando o riso.

\- Não será necessário, os pacientes usam uniformes. – ótimo, não terei nem minhas roupas. – Celular e aparelhos eletrônicos também são proibidos.

\- Como?! Você deve estar brincando comigo, e o que vou fazer? – gritei com raiva e indignada, isso era um absurdo!

\- É melhor você se acalmar, Srta. Swan, ou serei obrigada a chamar alguém para seda-la. E tenho certeza que você poderá encontrar algo para se ocupar, ou nem vai _perceber_ o tempo passar. – senti minha raiva borbulhando para a superfície com suas palavras e soltei um grunhido frustrado.

\- É sério isso, Renée?! Sem comunicação com o mundo exterior, sem minhas roupas, vão tirar mais o que de mim? Minha dignidade? – gritei e fechei minhas mãos em punhos, encarei Renée que estava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Querida, fique calma. Nós poderemos nos falar toda semana. – ela tentou me abraçar e ri para sua atitude de boa mãe.

\- E quem disse que eu quero falar com você? Você nunca se importou comigo, nunca foi uma mãe de verdade! – não consegui conter os gritos, mesmo que o alerta estivesse soando em minha mente. Chutei a poltrona com força, tentando extravasar minha raiva de algum modo.

Foi quando senti braços me segurando firmemente e me debati tentando me soltar, olhei assustada para Renée e tentei dizer algo, mas a picada no braço esquerdo me fez parar e tudo ficou preto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

* * *

As pálpebras pesavam e meu corpo parecia ser feito de gelatina. Lentamente consegui abrir os olhos e fui invadida por uma luz branca intensa, rapidamente tapei meu rosto com um braço e tentei me manter sentada.

Eu estava completamente perdida. O quarto em que eu estava era de um branco imaculado, com um armário e cômoda igualmente brancos, a cama em que eu estava era dura e desconfortável, havia o que parecia ser uma janela que era praticamente do tamanho do palmo da minha mão, era impossível passar por ali. Percebi que minhas roupas já não eram as mesmas, removeram minha calça jeans, camisa e casaco preto por um conjunto horrível de calça de moletom e camisa de manga longa cinzas, com o nome da clínica bordado no lado esquerdo do peito. Nos pés tiraram meu Converse preto e trocaram por um tênis simples genérico branco.

Tentei me lembrar dos últimos momentos antes de me apagarem, o rosto de Renée ainda estava vivo em minhas lembranças, assim como suas palavras e ações. Levantei-me e fui até a porta bege, olhando através da pequena abertura de vidro, onde só se dava para ver outras portas como a minha, umas três exatamente.

\- Ei! – tentei gritar, apesar da minha voz estar rouca e minha garganta seca. Bati com os punhos na porta e gritei novamente. – Ei! Olá?! – gemi frustrada e bati novamente.

Continue batendo até uma cabeleira castanho claro surgir. Era a mesma enfermeira que eu havia visto, infelizmente não lembrava seu nome. Ela abriu a porta com uma chave e suspirei aliviada.

\- Nós não somos seus empregados pra você ficar batendo na porta desse jeito. – comentou arrogante.

\- Então é melhor deixar um sininho da próxima vez. – ironizei com um sorriso forçado.

\- Faça graça enquanto há tempo, Isabella. Vamos, está na hora do jantar. – disse me arrastando pelo braço, mal dando tempo de digerir suas palavras.

\- Fiquei apagada por quanto tempo? – perguntei, surpresa por já ser noite, sendo que cheguei nesse lugar em uma manhã.

\- Você perdeu três refeições, não se preocupe, daqui a pouco o tempo não vai significar nada para você. – ela riu e eu revirei os olhos com sua tentativa falha de me assustar. Passamos por um corredor com dez portas, o que eu acho que eram outros quartos, todos pareciam estar vazios.

Viramos para outro corredor do lado direito, onde tinha uma porta vai e vem e o cheiro de comida ao entrar era enjoativo. O refeitório era espaçoso, branco como parecia ser qualquer ambiente aqui, seis mesas de quatro lugares, e quando eu ia olhar seus ocupantes, a enfermeira rabugenta me levou até uma senhora que estava entregando pratos com comida já pronta.

\- Sra. Cope, esta é a nova paciente, Isabella Swan. Ela vai receber o cardápio normal, sem mais nem menos comida. Entendeu? – a enfermeira elevou seu olhar sobre a Sra. Cope, que parecia já ter por volta de seus cinquenta anos, cabelos brancos saindo da touca descartável e um olhar que me lembrava minha vó, subitamente meu coração apertou com a saudade e culpa me envolveu.

\- Entendi, Srta. Stanley. – a Sra. Cope me deu um sorriso terno e eu tive que reunir forças para permanecer estável e retribuir com um singelo sorriso. Ela me passou uma bandeja e me livrei das garras da enfermeira Stanley. – Sente-se onde quiser, querida. – assenti e finalmente me virei, corando ao descobrir que todos me olhavam, uns com curiosidade e outros com diversão.

Ergui a cabeça e fui confiante até uma mesa perto da parede, onde uma garota pequena e magra, de cabelo preto curto arrepiado e feições que poderiam ser ainda mais bonitas se aparentasse saúde, estava sentada. Sentei-me na sua frente e dei um meio sorriso de cumprimento, e ela subitamente retribuiu com um largo e brilhante.

\- Olá, sou Alice Brandon, na verdade é Mary Alice Brandon, mas prefiro apenas Alice porque eu não gosto do Mary. – falou rapidamente que eu quase fiquei perdida, mas recuperei a postura e tentei sorrir amigável.

\- Huh, apenas Bella. – respondi, esperando conseguir fazer uma aliada dentro desse lugar. De repente o sorriso de Alice sumiu e ela ficou completamente imóvel, acho que até parou de respirar. Eu estranhamente fiquei a observando e me assustei quando ela deu um leve gritinho animado e segurou minhas mãos por cima da mesa.

\- Nós vamos ser grandes amigas, Bella! Eu vi! – concordei e dei de ombros para sua reação, afinal, eu não estou no meu direito de julgá-la.

Deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo refeitório e fazer o reconhecimento, me surpreendendo por muitos terem uma beleza incrível apesar de serem visivelmente pacientes. Primeiro peguei o vislumbre de um casal muito bonito na mesa da frente e os analisei, a garota era uma loura com o cabelo ondulado e longo, traços belíssimos e olhos azul-escuros, uma camisa com gola branca estava antepondo perfeitamente a camisa com manga cinza, suas mãos estranhamente cobertas por luvas látex e ao lado uma garrafinha de álcool e gel, ela estava me olhando com raiva e levantei uma sobrancelha em desafio, ela respondeu com um bufar e virou o rosto para murmurar algo ao seu parceiro. Este com um porte físico impressionante, parecia ser alto e extremamente musculoso, cabelo curto encaracolado e quase preto, olhos azuis que refletiam inocência e violência simultaneamente, ele sorriu para algo que a loira disse, suas covinhas aparecendo.

A mesa ao lado tinha apenas um ocupante, um garoto alto e em comparação ao cara dos músculos era razoavelmente forte, cabelo cor de mel no comprimento do queixo, olhos castanhos com quantidade considerável de olheiras e um rosto bonito, porém muito abatido. O vislumbre de uma cicatriz em seu pescoço era visível, e eu estremeci em imaginar como ele conseguiu aquilo.

A terceira e última mesa da primeira fileira era composta por um casal também, a garota tinha cabelo louro-avermelhados, muito bonita, quase como uma modelo, mas sua expressão era tão vazia que eu me perguntei se ela estava realmente lá. Já o garoto que estava na mesma mesa parecia o oposto, observando em volta freneticamente com seus olhos castanhos, o cabelo preto estava cortado irregularmente e sua pele morena estava pálida, como se estivesse doente.

A garota que estava na mesa ao lado da nossa parecia estar tremendo, ela era miúda, cabelo castanho-escuro na altura dos ombros, o garfo de plástico na mão dela estava instável e eu quase senti pena por ela, parecendo ser mais nova que eu.

E por último, o garoto que estava na mesa da janela, a primeira coisa que notei foi seu cabelo de uma diferente cor bronze extremamente desalinhado, como se ele não conseguisse parar de passar sua mão por ele, alto, magro, mas musculoso, era tão belo que por um momento parei de respirar apenas para apreciar sua beleza. Ele estava virado para a janela, e pareceu perceber meu olhar, redirecionando sua visão para mim e eu quase me perdi no intenso dos seus olhos verdes. Inesperadamente envergonhada, voltei minha atenção para Alice, esperando que os olhos verdes desviassem de mim e a sensação de formigamento pelo corpo parasse.

\- Então, por que você está aqui? – dei um sobressalto pela pergunta de Alice e pigarreei.

\- Meus pais queria se ver livres de mim, sabe como é? – respondi com uma risada sem humor no final. Os olhos de Alice ficaram opacos e ela assentiu.

\- Sei exatamente como é isso. – falou e voltou sua atenção para a comida, resolvi fazer o mesmo e fiz um esforço extra para engolir a comida insossa.

Provavelmente após vinte minutos de tentar engolir o que eles chamam de comida, Alice me explicou que nós estávamos no terceiro andar, onde fica os nossos quartos e os consultórios do Dr. Cullen, psicólogo clínico, Dra. Jane que é psicanalista e o Dr. Caius, o psiquiatra. O segundo andar era a lavanderia, dispensa e a antiga biblioteca, o primeiro era claro, a recepção e o escritório de Aro Volturi.

\- E o que tem no quarto andar? – perguntei curiosa, Alice empalideceu e suas mãos tremeram. – Ei, você está bem? – preocupada com sua reação, cobri minha mão na sua e apertei suavemente. Ela pareceu sair do estupor e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de falar.

\- Espero que você nunca descubra o que há lá, Bella. – estremeci com a sinceridade na sua voz e o olhar vago de antes.

A enfermeira Stanley voltou e nos levou para nossos quartos em fila indiana de meninas e meninos, como criancinhas na pré-escola, foi quando eu reparei que na porta dos quartos haviam números, o meu era três, ao lado do meu era da Alice, e o quatro da loura de luva de látex.

Com um suspiro, entrei no meu quarto e olhei para o vidro, congelando ao deparar com olhos verdes no quarto da frente, me obrigando a descontrair, dei de ombros e retribui para o seu olhar um meio sorriso e ele pareceu surpreso, balançando a cabeça suavemente e desaparecendo.

Abri o armário e troquei para o que parecia ser um par de pijamas cinza, deitei na cama e tentei relaxar, os últimos acontecimentos passando em minha mente como um filme deprimente. Mesmo nessas circunstâncias, não mudaria nada, eu ainda faria aquilo com Lauren novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo novo! Obrigada boobsofmomsen e Mandy Hevely pelos comentários, é um super incentivo para continuar escrevendo! Boa leitura!**

* * *

A manhã seguinte era ainda mais deprimente que a noite anterior. O café da manhã era sem gosto, os rostos mais abatidos que antes e quando Alice correu para o banheiro assim que terminamos a refeição, tive uma ideia do porque ela estava aqui.

O corredor dos consultórios é coberto com alguns cartazes de estímulo e incentivo, como uma piada bizarra. A loira de luvas me encara com seu típico olhar assassino, e eu me pergunto como ela conseguiu ficar aqui com a bolsa de grife famosa em seu ombro, que ela abre muitas vezes para pegar seu gel antisséptico.

A porta ao lado dela abre, e o que eu presumo ser o médico, com estatura mediana, louro, olhos azuis e beleza de astro de cinema aparece, e o garoto bonito de cabelo bronze sai da sala em disparada. O médico solta um suspiro audível e se vira para mim.

\- Isabella Swan, vamos? – ele diz e eu entro no seu consultório, a decoração é acolhedora, ouço a porta ser fechada e ele aponta para uma poltrona bege em frente a sua mesa. – Por favor, sente-se. – faço o que ele diz e é inevitável controlar o nervosismo que surge na ponta do meu estômago.

\- Sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, de agora em diante vou ser seu psicólogo pessoal e também coordeno as sessões em grupo, gostaria de fazer alguma pergunta antes de começarmos? – assenti e me inclinei, colocando as duas mãos juntas em sua mesa.

\- Por quanto tempo vou ter que aguentar isso? – perguntei e ele franziu os lábios.

\- Isabella-

\- Bella – o interrompi.

\- Bom, Bella, tudo depende do seu avanço. Sei que não deve ser fácil tudo isso, mas vamos começar com calma, eu preciso que você confie em mim para eu confiar em você, tudo bem?

\- Sim, claro, confiança. – falei com desdém. – Tanto faz, vamos lá. – dei de ombros e ele sorriu.

\- O que acha daqui? Está se adaptando? – Dr. Cullen perguntou e eu bufei.

\- Sério? Primeiro fui sedada, depois me jogaram em um quarto sem minhas roupas e ainda tive o desagradável encontro com a enfermeira Stanley. – falei e senti a raiva fluindo, quando o vi anotando algo no papel, respirei fundo e me reclinei no assento, eu só precisava me acalmar. – Olha, Dr. Cullen, eu ainda estou tentando entender por que meus pais me colocaram aqui e adaptar a tudo isso é bem difícil.

\- Você não sabe o motivo de estar aqui? – neguei e ele franziu a testa, revirando os papéis e escrevendo em outro. – Aqui diz que você obrigou uma colega de classe a pular do segundo andar da sua escola, além de um histórico de mentiras e hostilidade. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Bella? – reviver esse assunto me fez ter a sensação de aborrecimento, suspirei resignada.

\- O que eu fiz foi justiça, simples. – falei entediada.

\- Justiça? Pode me explicar? – eu sabia o que o Dr. Cullen queria, apenas mais motivos para me deixar aqui mais tempo, mas não teria como eu fugir disso, uma hora ou outra teria que dizer.

\- Lauren Mallory era a maior puta do colégio, fazia bullying com todos que não fossem seus fiéis seguidores, desde violência verbal até física, você como psicólogo deve saber como isso afeta as pessoas, Dr. Cullen, principalmente adolescentes. Então, ela atacou minha amiga Angela e pra mim aquilo foi o suficiente, Lauren precisava ser parada. – falei com a voz calma, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente.

\- Bella, isso não é motivo para jogar alguém da janela, isso é homicídio. – ele disse inflexível. _Homicídio_ , a palavra ecoou pela minha cabeça repetidas vezes, _E se ela morresse?_ , me perguntei pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido, eu estaria em um lugar pior que esse? A palma da minha mão ficou suada e minha mente recriou diversos cenários, onde minha liberdade estaria totalmente privada. _A Clínica Volturi foi realmente a melhor opção que tive?_ – Ei, Bella, você está bem? Respire fundo.

\- Ela não morreu. – falei em uma lufada de ar. O nervosismo estava me comendo viva e eu tive vontade de gritar com alguém, felizmente o olhar afetuoso do Dr. Cullen me impediu de fazer isso. – Ela está viva, Dr. Cullen.

\- Sim, mas ela fraturou as duas pernas e teve uma concussão grave. – _desde que ela tenha aprendido as consequências, tanto faz,_ pensei. Externamente apenas dei de ombros e sequei minha mão na calça, esperando que ele não tenha percebido o que a sua fala anterior causou no meu interior.

O resto da consulta passei a maior parte entediada, assentindo para frases que não dei atenção ou respondendo com monossílabas.

\- Vejo você mais tarde na sessão em grupo. Até mais, Bella. – Dr. Cullen sorriu e retribui, desfazendo o sorriso assim que sai da sua sala. A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha bem feita quando passei e eu fingi um espirro, mirando nela. Ri quando ela gritou e abriu sua bolsa imediatamente, enquanto o Dr. Cullen a acalmava.

A próxima consulta com o Dr. Caius foi fria e impessoal, a quantidade de remédios que ele receitou foi considerável, três de manhã e dois a noite. O almoço aconteceu sem grandes emoções, Alice estava abatida e reparei no refeitório que alguns estavam esmorecidos, talvez fosse efeito colateral dos medicamentos, espero não ficar assim.

A enfermeira Stanley estava acompanhada de um homem, alto, cabelo louro-claro, olhos azul- claros e rosto infantil, mesmo Alice estando no estado de estupor, me informou que ele era o enfermeiro Mike Newton. Após a refeição, eles nos levaram a uma sala com cadeiras formando um círculo no meio, todos pareciam estar se arrastando até os assentos.

\- Olá, é bom ver que todos parecem relaxados. – Dr. Cullen apareceu com uma prancheta na mão e caneta em outra, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras do círculo. – Já que temos uma nova adição ao grupo, que tal nos apresentarmos para ela? Tanya, que tal você começar? – ele apontou para a garota de cabelos louro-avermelhados, que estava se contorcendo de uma maneira incomum na cadeira.

\- Tanya Denali, vinte anos. – ela grunhiu e cruzou as pernas, Dr. Cullen a olhou preocupado.

\- Tanya, lembra dos exercícios de pensamentos que praticamos? Que tal você pôr em prática, sim? – ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, eu estava intrigada com o que estava acontecendo a ela. – Vamos continuar. – ele sorriu paternalmente e apontou para a garota com cabelo castanho-escuro que tinha um dedo na boca.

\- Bree Tanner, dezesseis anos. – Bree voltou a roer sua unha compulsivamente, pela inquietação, os tremores constantes e o suor dela, eu diria que ela está sofrendo de abstinência, em um nível severo.

\- Sam Uley, vinte anos. – Sam era o garoto de pele morena e corte de cabelo irregular, ele parecia mais calmo que na noite anterior, certeza que era efeito dos remédios.

\- Jasper Whitlock, dezoito anos. – a voz de Jasper não passava de um murmúrio, sua cabeça estava baixa e ele não olhou para alguém nenhuma vez.

\- Edward Masen, dezoito anos. – seu timbre era tão suave que eu tive que olhar para ele, seus olhos verdes me prendendo e um vinco entre as sobrancelhas aparecendo, eu queria ser capaz de passar o dedo suavemente e desfazer isso.

\- Emmett McCarty, dezenove anos de pura masculinidade. Bem-vinda. – ele piscou e eu tive que sorrir, a loira ao lado dele parecia não compartilhar do mesmo humor.

\- Rosalie Hale, dezenove anos. – sua cadeira estava quase colada ao de Emmett, e imaginei que eles realmente eram um casal.

\- Alice Brandon, dezoito anos, mas Bella já me conhece, nós somos amigas. – ela sorriu e eu também.

\- Bella Swan, dezessete anos. – falei, obtendo nenhuma reação, revirei os olhos entediada, _bela apresentação_.

A reunião em grupo era uma grande besteira de falar sobre sentimentos e o que esperávamos quando saíssemos daqui, nem acredito que teria que aguentar isso por um tempo indeterminado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Quero agradecer pelos comentários e agradecer a nova leitora Lari Louisse! Obrigada também boobsofmomsen pelo comentário e o Gasparzinho, claro, hahaha. Boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

* * *

Tédio. Essa era a definição dos últimos quatro dias em que estive aqui. Nada de novo ou interessante acontece, a única coisa favorável que descobri foi como esconder os remédios que obrigavam a tomar, felizmente não verificavam de baixo da língua. Embora um certo garoto de olhos verdes sempre me encare com um olhar indecifrável toda noite quando vamos nos recolher, tento varrer isso para fora da minha mente, já que talvez ele esteja tentando me intimidar...

Com toda certeza a parte mais tediosa do dia é depois do café da manhã, pois ou você tem consulta ou você fica vagando entre quarto/refeitório/banheiro. Ironicamente a porta que está escrito _'Lazer'_ é fechada e só abrem no final de semana, onde a família pode visitar e assim passar uma imagem em que somos tratados com comodidades. Fui informada gentilmente desse fato por Emmett, que me pegou tentando abrir a porta e depois riu descaradamente de mim.

Apoiei meus pés na mesa imaculada de madeira com papéis organizados precisamente e olhei em volta da sala de consulta, me perguntando o que aconteceria hoje. Meu olhar pousou na ficha alinhada no meio da mesa e meus olhos arregalaram com o nome na capa _'Isabella Swan'_.

Automaticamente me incline, parando quando ouvi o som da maçaneta.

\- Srta. Swan, sou a Dra. Jane. Tire os pés da mesa, senhorita. – a mulher loura de olhos azuis frios falou, seu ar de apatia preenchendo o cômodo enquanto meus pés voltavam para o chão. – Sou psicanalista e teremos sessões de psicoterapia sempre que necessário. – ela sentou e devo ter feito uma cara de confusão. – Irei avaliar seus comportamentos. – disse e não elaborou mais nada.

\- Certo. – falei, meus pensamentos agora fixos na ficha e o quanto de informação eu conseguiria obter sobre mim naquelas simples folhas.

\- Gostaria de começar com um teste simples, se chama teste de Rorschach. – disse ela, tirando da gaveta uma prancheta. - Você só precisa me dizer o que vê quando olha para essas imagens. – a primeira imagem foi deslizada para mim.

Parecia uma mancha de tinta, como um borrão negro com lados simétricos. A imagem para mim estava clara, mas me questionei se o que eu imaginava estava correto.

\- Bem... – comecei, olhando da imagem para a Dra. Jane. – Isso pra mim são duas pessoas brigando, e esses pingos em baixo são sangue. – a encarei em busca de confirmação e como ela não disse nada, fiquei apreensiva. – Ou eles estão apenas discutindo porque alguém derramou esse líquido. Acertei? – dei uma curta risada e devolvi o papel.

\- Não tem um certo ou errado, Srta. Swan. – sua voz aguda e fina me fez ter arrepio, e não do tipo bom. Outro foi deslizado para mim e bufei, sabendo que isso seria cansativo.

\- Vejamos, um urso com dentes de javali.

\- Uma criança com garras segurando um cérebro.

\- Um elefante com olhos demoníacos.

\- Oh, será que posso falar isso? São três pessoas fazendo sexo e... espere, isso no meio é um pole dance?

\- É o suficiente, Srta. Swan. – Dra. Jane arrancou o último papel das minhas mãos e anotou algo na minha maldita ficha. – Por hoje é isso, chamarei novamente quando for necessário.

\- Tanto faz. – dei de ombros e me levantei, finalmente me livrando da presença da Dra. Jane e suas imagens desconexas.

No corredor estava Sam, com seu habitual olhos nervosos indo de um lado a outro e Alice, com seu corpo magro, quase esquelético, curvada com sua cabeça entre os joelhos no assento de plástico. Segui para o refeitório deserto e senti um sorriso malicioso se formando quando vi a enfermeira Stanley -visivelmente apressada- limpando uma sujeira de gelatina no chão. Sua bolsa estava na mesa de trás e dentro havia um pacote prateado que me chamou a atenção.

\- Viciada idiota. – a ouvi murmurar. Dando passos silenciosos, recostei na superfície e serpentei com o braço até sua bolsa, capturando dois retângulos quando os senti e enfiei rapidamente nos bolsos, saindo do refeitório em passos largos.

Encostando-me na parede, puxei um dos pacotes e quase vibrei de prazer ao saber que eram chocolates, e uma ideia acendeu em minha cabeça. Voltei em direção ao consultório da Dra. Jane e sorri ainda mais quando vi Alice ainda ali.

\- Ei. – falei quando sentei ao seu lado, cutucando com um dedo em sua costela quando ela não respondeu. Sua pequena forma pulou assustada, mas deu um leve sorriso quando me reconheceu.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Bella? Tenho certeza que você não quer outra sessão com Jane Esquisita. – disse ela e eu ri, negando com a cabeça e aproximando-me mais.

\- Gosta de chocolate? – perguntei, mostrando uma parte do doce escondido no meu bolso. Seus olhos brilharam e seus dedos magrelos tentaram pegar de mim, bati de brincadeira em sua mão e neguei novamente. – Vamos fazer um acordo, e quem sabe você ganha essa iguaria.

\- Que tipo de acordo? – seus olhos se estreitaram e ela cruzou os braços, seu rosto deixando claro a insatisfação disso.

\- Você pega minha ficha na sala da Jane Esquisita e eu te recompenso com isso. – sorri ao terminar de falar, sabendo que era a primeira ideia boa desde que estive aqui.

\- E qual é a garantia que você vai me dar mesmo? Eu vou arriscar meu pescoço por nada, não é por mal Bella, mas eu não quero sentir as consequências se der errado. – sua pele ficou pálida e os olhos vagos, suas mãos subitamente subindo para cobrir os lados de sua cabeça.

\- Alice. – toquei seu braço direito e o abaixei, pedindo silenciosamente que ela me encarasse. – Confie em mim, não vai dar errado. Além disso, eu tenho dois chocolates, eu te dou um agora e se você conseguir, te entrego o outro. – meus olhos não vacilaram um instante do seu, sabendo que essa é a forma mais fácil de fazer alguém confiar em você. O sorriso que eu dei quando ela concordou suavemente foi o mais confiante que consegui. Puxei do bolso um dos chocolates e ela imediatamente tentou pegar, mas continuei o aperto firma no doce, fazendo ela olhar novamente para mim. – Quando você entrar, eu vou distrair a Dra. Jane, darei o máximo de tempo possível e avisarei batendo na porta quando ela for entrar, OK? – murmurei baixinho.

\- OK. – seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no meu e soltei o chocolate, mostrando o outro bolso com a promessa de um segundo chocolate se ela conseguisse. Assim que ela escondeu o doce no próprio bolso, a porta do consultório abriu e um Sam desnorteado saiu seguido pela Dra. Jane. Seus olhos focaram em mim e depois em Alice, mandando-a entrar e arqueando uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

\- Vamos, Sr. Uley, vou chamar alguém para te medicar. – Dra. Jane conduziu Sam até o final do corredor, chamando um dos enfermeiros e quando ela se virou para voltar, me preparei para minha parte do trato.

\- Dra. Jane, preciso falar com a senhora. – a parei no meio caminho até sua sala. Sua pose ficou empertigada e os traços finos do seu rosto se contorceram estranhamente com a perspectiva de falar comigo.

\- Srta. Swan, guarde suas perguntas para a próxima consulta, com licença. – ela tentou passar por mim, mas fechei seu caminho.

\- Por favor, eu preciso saber se minhas respostas foram corretas. Aquelas imagens eram tão confusas e... e eu também quero saber o que significavam. – falei ansiosamente, atropelando nas palavras.

\- Já lhe disse que não existe resposta correta, cada um tem um ponto de vista diferente das imagens. Agora, se me der licença. – Dra. Jane apontou para sua sala e me driblou, passando por mim e a um passo da sala. Sem pensar, me joguei na porta, a cabeça batendo ruidosamente na madeira, e seu olhar me lançando punhais.

\- Mas-

\- Será que terei que chamar alguém para te conter, Srta. Swan? – senti o sangue gelando no meu rosto com sua insinuação, lentamente saí da porta e torci para que o tempo tivesse sido suficiente para Alice. Jane Esquisita entrou com um rosto questionador ainda em mim e, resignada, fui esperar por Alice no corredor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

* * *

A frequência cardíaca aumentava a cada minuto que esperava Alice sair da consulta, as unhas da mão direita já estavam todas ruídas e até Bree olhou curiosamente para mim quando passou pelo corredor. O som da porta me tirou da neblina dos pensamentos e os passos ansiosos eram como marteladas para os meus ouvidos atentos. Assim que Alice apareceu na minha vista soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Agarrei seu pulso e a puxei até meu quarto, logo que fechei a porta, Alice entregou-me uma folha com as mãos trêmulas.

\- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, Alice. – murmurei com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela estendeu a mão e passei o chocolate, como prometido.

\- Bella... – meu olhar saiu da folha e foi para ela, franzi o cenho para seu rosto apreensivo e a questionei. – E-eu acho que a Jane ficou desconfiada, ela ficou praticamente metade do tempo me encarando sem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Alice, - comecei, agarrando seu ombro com uma mão e olhando diretamente para seus olhos. – ela não sabe de nada, nem desconfia. – sua cabeça balançou freneticamente e o chocolate foi esmagado pela pressão das suas mãos em punhos, imediatamente guardei o papel de qualquer jeito no bolso e a puxei para sentar na cama, me ajoelhando e ficando em sua frente.

\- Eu vou para o lugar ruim, lugar ruim. Não, não, não! – seus sussurros ficaram cada vez mais altos, palavras saindo de forma desconexa. Minha ansiedade foi crescendo com seu ataque de pânico e minha vontade era de gritar com ela, mas respirei fundo e me controlei.

\- Pare com isso, você não vai pra lugar nenhum. Se acalme! – a última palavra saiu mais alto que eu pretendia e finalmente tive sua atenção, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e a veia em seu pescoço pulsava descontroladamente. – Presta atenção em mim, _eu_ não vou deixar ninguém te levar. Se a Jane Esquisita descobrir de alguma forma, o que _não_ vai acontecer, eu irei assumir a responsabilidade sozinha, entendeu? – Alice assentiu lentamente e seu lábio inferior tremia ligeiramente.

\- E se eles me-

\- Não. – a interrompi com a voz firme. – Se...se eles souberem que você me ajudou, você pode dizer que eu te obriguei, merda, pode dizer até que eu te ameacei. OK? – eu não estava pensando nas consequências, afinal, o que eles poderiam fazer além de acrescentarem algo a mais no meu prontuário?

\- Você promete que eles não vão me levar? – a voz de Alice estava fraca e eu _quase_ senti pena.

\- Prometo. – foi a primeira promessa que já fiz a alguém e inacreditavelmente eu quis cumprir, de alguma forma considerei Alice como uma amiga nesse lugar estranho e isso me chocou. Ela deu um sorriso mínimo e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Fui até a porta e a observei desaparecer pelo corredor, e então a fechei, praguejando por não ter uma chave para trancar. Sentei-me na cama desconfortável e peguei o papel, agora amassado, do bolso da calça. Meus dedos desdobraram cuidadosamente, a borda do papel ficando levemente úmida em minha palma suada.

 _Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan._

Meus olhos ignoraram as informações simples sobre mim e foram atraídos para o laudo, causando náuseas imediatas pelas palavras.

 _A paciente apresenta comportamento impulsivo, irritabilidade e agressividade, indicados de acordo com os pais, por um histórico constante de lutas corporais e agressões verbais violentas. Demonstra baixa tolerância, apatia e indiferença emocional e/ou com os outros. A paciente também apresenta atitudes irresponsáveis pela segurança própria ou alheia. De acordo com a mãe, a paciente-_

E então não há mais nada, viro a página para encontrar o restante e encontro apenas o amarelado do papel. Minha mente tenta se focar em algo, mas a enxurrada de emoções é como uma represa sendo aberta, não tem como controlar. Meus olhos ardem pelas lágrimas não derramadas, mas não é tristeza, e sim pela raiva que bombeia no meu sangue e me deixa congelada.

Eu quero gritar e me mover para bater em algo, mas as palavras rolam em negrito na minha cabeça, incapacitando meus músculos por um momento.

 _Comportamento impulsivo._

Meu corpo se levanta e é como se eu não estivesse realmente ali, o travesseiro é a primeira vítima de minhas mãos raivosas e o algodão flutua como flocos de neve em uma estação melancólica.

 _Irritabilidade._

Tento mover o colchão da cama mas é impossível, caio desajeitadamente em cima e esperneio, meus braços e pernas batendo de jeito descontrolado no colchão duro, a raiva se mistura com adrenalina e meu corpo sabe que têm que liberar isso de alguma forma.

 _Agressividade._

Minha respiração sai em lufadas de ar quando fico de pé, minhas pernas e braços querem fazer do armário sua segunda vítima, mas por um breve momento de lucidez a consciência me lembra do barulho e decido abrir as gavetas, jogando as roupas pelo ar e rasgando uma camisa quando vejo o bordado da clínica estampado.

 _Atitudes irresponsáveis pela segurança própria ou alheia._

Minha garganta coça e eu sei o que quero fazer, sem pensar, levo meu braço esquerdo até a boca e meus dentes fincam na pele quando o grito abafado saí, a dor sendo apenas um incentivo.

E, finalmente sinto uma lágrima solitária rolar por minha bochecha e paro, caindo sem jeito no chão por cima de algodão e roupas espalhadas. A batida do meu coração se normaliza, assim como minha pele fica fria enquanto o efeito da adrenalina vai se dissipando e quando o amargo dos pensamentos se acalma, pego o papel perdido em meio ao caos do quarto.

Olho zombeteiramente para o diagnóstico e decido me livrar disso.

O banheiro abre no instante que roço a maçaneta, revelando Rosalie com sua habitual expressão de nojo, só que mais intensificada agora.

\- Cuidado por onde toca, praga. – falou, olhando para minha mão ainda estendida, suas palavras e tom de voz alimentam minha raiva ainda em chamas.

\- Foda-se. – respondo, sem paciência para tolerar sua mesquinharia.

\- Como é? – ela diz e eu a empurro com força para fora do caminho, Rosalie guincha e seu olhar é doentio quando observa o lugar no braço em que a toquei.

\- Eu. Disse. Foda-se. – meu tom é baixo e ainda mais perigoso, ela pega a dica e corre, felizmente me poupando de sua presença. Entro na terceira cabine do banheiro, pego a folha já amassada e desgastada do bolso e pico em dezenas de pedaços, vejo boiar na privada e dou descarga, vendo os fragmentos rodopiarem e finalmente desaparecerem. É como se o que estava escrito não me afetasse mais e fosse para o lugar que pertence, o esgoto.

A sensação de alívio é quebrada pelo som débil de alguém vomitando, saio da cabine e antes que eu possa averiguar, sou parada pela minha figura no espelho. Meu cabelo castanho em grande desordem, pele do rosto avermelhada e olhos arregalados, definitivamente estou combinando com este lugar. O barulho me tira do devaneio e sem hesitar, abro a cabine do lado.

O cheiro azedo e enjoativo agride meu olfato e cubro meu nariz com a manga, a visão me fez querer virar e voltar para o quarto.

\- Alice! – sua pequena estrutura treme e se contorce quando eu falo. Agachando-me, toco seu braço e tento a ajudar se levantar, ela é mole como uma boneca de pano, meus braços já cansados protestam quando a movo. Com o pé, fecho a tampa do vaso e a coloco no assento.

\- Ele não quis. – ela murmura.

\- Quem? Alice, o que aconteceu?

\- Jasper. Ele não quis comer o chocolate comigo. Ele nunca quer nada comigo. – sua voz chorosa falha na última frase e resisto a tentação de revirar os olhos.

\- Por isso você está fazendo... isso? – pergunto, tentando realmente entender suas ações. Alice dá de ombros e funga, levantando a cabeça para me dar um olhar intenso.

\- Você não pode amar verdadeiramente sem enlouquecer.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A ATENÇÃO: É importante que todos leiam esta nota, pois este capítulo é um passo grande e importante para o início do romance. Primeiro gostaria de dizer que eu NÃO estou romantizando os TRANSTORNOS ou a DOENÇA dos personagens, o romance se reflete nos próprios personagens e quero enfatizar esse ponto. Poderá ocorrer no decorrer da história pensamentos, ideias ou ações que não condizem com a ética ou lógica humana, e deixando claro que tudo se passa no PONTO DE VISTA da personagem e isso não quer dizer que seja correto ou não, e é exatamente o ponto principal da fanfic, já que é uma exploração da mente e ação de um personagem FICTÍCIO. Portanto, cabe a vocês, amados leitores, a terem uma reflexão e conscientização da leitura desta história, avisando de antemão que abordarei SIM assuntos sensíveis e talvez, para alguns, perturbadores. Espero que você aprecie e deguste da história, se houver dúvidas estarei disponível para contato via mensagem privada no site, boa leitura!**

.

* * *

.

Depois de deixar Alice em seu quarto, vago pelos corredores cinzentos, minha mão percorre as paredes e meus sapatos estalam suavemente no chão de ladrilho.

Por mais que eu tente esquecer, cada palavra daquele maldito papel percorre minha mente sem parar e eu me questiono brevemente sobre minha sanidade.

 _Teria minha mãe razão para me colocar aqui?_

Não. Eu sei que não. Eu saberia se eu fosse louca. Minha mente reconheceria se estivesse algo anormal em mim, certo? Sacudo minha cabeça para interromper pensamentos indesejados e paro de andar quando entro em um corredor mal iluminado. Franzindo a testa, tento me lembrar como vim parar nesse caminho e se eu já tinha vindo para cá. Definitivamente não, dou mais alguns passos até o final do corredor, pressiono minha testa na parede fria e suspiro. Coloco ambas as mãos na parede, percorrendo suavemente com os dedos os grumos que a tinta faz e é quando eu sinto isso. Um vinco, quase imperceptível.

Curiosa, sigo o vinco em linha reta até o chão e depois subo novamente, concluindo que começa na altura da minha cintura e segue até o final dos meus pés. Agacho e bato suavemente nessa parte da parede, e fico surpresa quando o oco me saúda. Com adrenalina renovada, pressiono as mãos e empurro.

Nada.

Reunindo mais força, empurro novamente. Nada.

Frustração e raiva inundam meu corpo, mas eu tento me controlar, sabendo que não seria nada legal se alguém da equipe médica me encontrasse chutando uma parede. Pensando em uma nova tática, tateio todo o vinco novamente, sentindo as ondulações e aspereza, faço isso uma, duas, três vezes e então, minha unha prende em um mínimo buraco no meio do vinco. Sorrio esperançosamente e coloco toda a foça no dedo, puxando com a unha até a parede se desprender alguns centímetros, ou o que eu achava que era a parede.

Viro-me para o local em que vim no corredor e espero silenciosamente por sons de passos ou ruídos humanos, agradecendo mentalmente quando não ouço nada. Volto para minha missão e puxo totalmente o pequeno portal, minha respiração totalmente presa e coração acelerado.

Escuridão.

A entrada escura me cumprimenta com um leve ar de mofo, tusso sem conseguir controlar, a poeira agredindo meu nariz e olhos, mas sorrio mesmo assim, sabendo que eu encontrei algo totalmente secreto. Sem hesitar, entro no buraco e quando me viro para a pequena porta, vejo um curto fio preto preso e o puxo, fechando a entrada. Apreensão finalmente toma meu corpo quando o fio coça minha palma, me lembrando que esse lugar não é totalmente secreto. Rodo meu corpo no espaço escuro, meus pés testando o chão e perco uma batida no coração quando tropeço em um degrau. Uma escada, interessante.

Desço cada degrau com passos temerosos, uma pequena fresta de luz servindo como guia na escuridão sufocante. Devagar, tateio o local de onde surge a luz e encontro a maçaneta desgastada, girando-a suavemente.

Meus movimentos se extinguem com o que deparo.

A claridade é tão intensa que cerro meus olhos, as enormes estantes são cobertas por plástico, assim como o restante dos poucos móveis, o lugar é espaçoso com janelas amplas e uma longa porta dupla de madeira do lado oposto com formas intricadas, é como um oásis para todo o cinza e melancolia.

Fechando a porta, entro mais no lugar e enrugo o nariz para o leve cheiro de queimado.

\- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

Pulo com a voz grave, meu coração acelera tanto que gela todo o meu corpo e meus olhos se fecham. Um dia desses eu definitivamente terei um ataque cardíaco.

Normalizando a respiração, abro meus olhos para encarar o desconhecido.

Verdes.

Intenso verde claro, a luz natural batendo diretamente em seus olhos, como grama fresca em cimento cinzento. Surpresa estampa seu rosto bonito e de algum jeito minha mente consegue adequar sua presença nesse lugar excêntrico.

Edward Masen.

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha cheia enquanto tento recuperar minha voz.

\- E-eu achei. – minha voz é pequena e sussurrada, minhas emoções em conflito com o encontro repentino.

\- Você achou esse lugar? Simplesmente achou? – ele pergunta, sua voz perfurando com desconfiança. Meus olhos o percorrem, desde seu cabelo rebelde acobreado até as pernas longas esticadas no chão, onde ele está sentado relaxado, ou pelo menos estava até eu chegar.

\- Foi imprevisível. – suas sobrancelhas franzem e eu completo. – Digo, foi inesperado achar este lugar. Imprevisível. – olho novamente em volta e dou um giro, tendo uma visão completa. - Incrível. – murmuro. Edward pigarreia e foco a atenção nele, minha mente rodopia, sua aura parecendo preencher o ambiente e uma tração invisível me faz querer chegar até ele.

\- Acho que você deve voltar.

\- Posso me sentar? – ignoro sua fala, apontando para o espaço livre ao seu lado, debaixo de uma das janelas. Ele dá de ombros e parece tenso quando vou chegando perto.

Sento-me suavemente, deixando um espaço livre de dois palmos entre nós. Inclino minha cabeça na claridade e meus olhos se fecham, a luz aquece alguns pontos na minha pele e eu finjo que é o calor de Phoenix, me abraçando calorosamente e dando boas-vindas para uma tarde tranquila. Um novo calor faz minhas bochechas aquecerem e suspiro, sabendo que estou sendo observada.

\- Por que você está aqui? – sua pergunta me pega de surpresa, e eu finjo não entender olhando para minhas unhas.

\- Eu já disse que achar esse lugar foi um acidente. – desvio.

\- Não isso, por que você está na Clínica Volturi? – ele específica e eu o encaro, me perdendo na suavidade do seu olhar por um instante. Fico intrigada com minhas reações em relação a ele e decido pensar nisso mais tarde.

\- Você é bem sutil em iniciar uma conversa. – zombo, sabendo que meu sarcasmo é minha única defesa.

\- Desculpe. – olho de relance para ele e me surpreendo com a sinceridade. – Faz um tempo desde que eu tentei iniciar alguma coisa, quanto mais uma conversa. Veja, as opções não são muito amplas aqui. – uma risada escapa de mim e ele dá um sorriso de lado. Um silêncio paira entre nós e é estranho o quão confortável eu me sinto ao seu lado.

\- Então, o que era aqui? – quebro o silêncio e torço para que ele não insista na pergunta anterior, a última coisa que quero lembrar são dos motivos que me levaram até esse lugar, principalmente lembrar de Renée.

\- A biblioteca. – seu olhar é revestido de pesar e saudade e fico intrigada com o que levou a esses sentimentos.

\- O que aconteceu? Parecia ser uma sala incrível.

\- Um incêndio, destruiu todos os livros. – sua voz e expressão ficam sombrias por um momento, mas muda tão rápido que eu me pergunto se imaginei. – E sim, era um dos lugares mais incríveis desse lugar.

\- Um dos? – questiono, duvidando do que essa clínica tem para oferecer de bom.

\- Veja por si mesma. – diz ele, arrastando um sorriso que esconde segredos e indica a janela acima de nós. Levanto, e assim que meus olhos seguem para baixo sou puxada de joelhos. – Cuidado, você não vai querer ser vista. Olhe.

Meu fôlego é imediatamente suspenso e depois solto lentamente o ar, tentando capturar todos os detalhes. A primeira coisa que vejo é um labirinto de arbustos com uma pequena fonte seca no meio, o modesto anjo enfeitado na fonte tem aparência suja e infelizmente não consigo ver muito dele, há bancos na frente do labirinto e vasos com flores murchas, e a cena fica ainda mais irreal e espetacular com o sol começando a se pôr vagarosamente, cobrindo o céu com tons claros. _Como perdi isso?_

\- É lindo... – consigo sussurrar.

\- Sim. – sinto sua respiração quente no meu rosto, como carícias timidamente calorosas, viro em sua direção e sou engolfada por seus olhos suaves e sentimentos desconhecidos emergem de dentro de mim, e é tão desigual de tudo que já senti, diferente da raiva, irritação ou ansiedade. Nos sentamos e desvio do seu olhar penetrante, não confiante dos meus próprios sentimentos conflituosos.

Meus olhos são atraídos para sua mão esquerda, a pele do dedo médio, anelar e mindinho é avermelhada e lisa e segue até o pulso, a manga comprida esconde o restante e, inconscientemente, meus dedos traçam a pele cicatriza com delicadeza, admirada com a sensação da minha pele na sua, como se fosse tão... certo. A tensão palpável que Edward parecia sentir ao tocá-lo é dissipada quando seguro sua mão maior na minha, seu polegar hesitante faz pequenos círculos no meu e sorrio, penso o quão clichê seria definir seu toque como pequenas faíscas deliciosas que cobrem meu ser e minhas bochechas coram.

O tempo parecia indefinido ali com Edward, trocando olhares e toques gentis na mão, era como um Universo paralelo em que loucura, solidão e problemas não existiam. Seu suspiro chamou minha atenção e o encarei em dúvida.

\- Devemos ir, irão suspeitar se não aparecermos no lanche. – concordei com Edward mas não fiz nenhum movimento para sair, e ele sorriu tão lindamente que me perguntei se isso era real. – Vá primeiro, vou logo depois de você.

\- Não, - discordei – quero dar uma última olhada na vista e tentar me preparar para... tudo aquilo. Aliás, é você quem deve estar mais tempo fora das garras deles. – ele pareceu pensar um pouco mas assentiu, dando um último aperto na minha mão e levantando. Edward sorriu torto pra mim antes de abrir a porta e coloquei a mão no peito, meu coração acelerado ao recordar dos instantes anteriores.

Surreal. Era a única palavra para definir o dia e, agora sozinha, me perguntei se o que aconteceu comigo e Edward foi carência ou falta de contato humano real, a incerteza corroeu minha mente como uma praga devastando uma plantação. Finalmente me pus de pé, limpando a poeira remanescente das minhas mãos na calça e olhando para o labirinto, sombriamente me dei conta de onde estava, _sem saída_.

Assim que toquei na maçaneta escutei passos e parei, ansiedade tomou conta de mim e brevemente perguntei-me se era Edward voltando, os passos acabaram e furtivamente saí da biblioteca, andando na ponta dos pés e respirando o mais silenciosamente possível. _Quem estaria por aqui?_

Agradeci pelas escadas não rangerem e quando fui normalizar a respiração, algo se chocou contra mim. Instantaneamente minha boca se abriu em um grito que foi impedido por uma mão suada, minha cintura e braços acorrentados por um braço como aço, cruelmente me apertando. Adrenalina correu como água pelas veias, lutei com as pernas, tentando chutar quem quer estivesse me segurando, minha boca abriu novamente e mordi a mão que me sufocava. Um grito abafado e maldições foram soados.

\- Merda. Laurent, preciso de uma ajuda aqui! – a voz do homem soou fria, seu hálito enjoativo respirando ao lado do meu rosto, tentei virar inutilmente. – Parece que eu encontrei uma ratinha se esgueirando.

.

* * *

.

 **Que capítulo, em! Me diga o que vocês acham que vai acontecer! Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de comentar, é sempre motivador ler o comentário de vocês. Beijinhos e até a próxima!**


End file.
